Recently, as security importance of the security facilities of a nation's major organization or of major industry facilities for maintaining security and crime prevention according to the specialization of each industry field is strengthened, the construction of a thorough security system grafted to a high-tech technology emerges as an absolute subject in public institutes, companies and government.
Furthermore, for efficient manpower and expense management, the government, companies, etc. of each nation want to construct a security system that has been advanced in order to achieve the subject using minimum security guard manpower.
Such a security system includes a locking device installed at a location for an entrance to a building, such as an entrance and a window, a system for enabling the mechanical operation of a crime prevention lattice, an electronic monitoring device, such as a camera and a crime prevention sensor for monitoring the intrusion of an intruder. In particular, as an interest in a crime prevention system recently increases, there has been provided a system in which a security camera, a security sensor, etc. detects the intrusion of an external intruder and notifies a security guard company, etc. of such detection so that the staff of a security guard company is dispatched.
Furthermore, in order to strength the security of a specific area, security is enhanced by installing a fence and installing a specific alarm system on the fence.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing the cable connection state of an intrusion sensing apparatus using a common shielded multicore cable.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the intrusion sensing apparatus 10 according to a conventional technology, a shielded multicore cable 1 for detecting an electrostatic force is connected to an analog sensor unit (ASU) 6 via a connection cable 5.
Furthermore, a terminal device 2 is finished at the end of the shielded multicore cable 1. A branch sleeve 3 is connected between the shielded multicore cables 1. The shielded multicore cable 1 and the connection cable 5 is connected by a cable adapter 4. The connection cable 5 is connected to the analog sensor unit 6.
FIG. 2 is an exemplary diagram showing the state in which the intrusion sensing apparatus using the shielded multicore cable according to a conventional technology is used in a security fence.
As shown in FIG. 2, the shielded multicore cables 1 have been installed in several fences 20 installed on the outer wall. The shielded multicore cables 1 are connected to the analog sensor unit 6 through the connection cable. When an electrostatic force from the shield multicore cables 1 is detected, the analog sensor unit 6 outputs an alarm signal to a management system disposed in a remote situation room, etc.
Korean Patent No. 10-1046635 (entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR SENSING INVASION OF SECURITY FENCE”) proposes a security fence intrusion sensing system in which a plurality of sensing modules connected to a data cable is attached to a security fence at specific intervals, a sensing module attached to the security fence detects vibration when an intrusion is generated through the security fence, and a network control module determines whether the intrusion has occurred, the location of the intrusion, and the type of intrusion based on the sensed information and sends the results of the determination to a monitoring situation room.
However, such an intrusion sensing system according to a conventional technology malfunctions due to an external natural environment, such as the wind, rainy weather and/or a change of weather, depending on the location where a security sensor is installed and the state of a physical fence, and thus has problems in that reliability of a security system is reduced and an efficient operation is hindered.